


Griffin's Anatomy: Bellamy and Echo

by HawthorneWhisperer



Series: Griffin's Anatomy [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthorneWhisperer/pseuds/HawthorneWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel/companion piece to Griffin's Anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Griffin's Anatomy: Bellamy and Echo

Echo rose on her knees and peeked out the window on the door before Bellamy realized what she was doing.  “Get down,” he hissed.  “What part of active shooter didn’t you understand?”

She whipped her head around and sent him a disdainful look.  “No one’s out there,” she whispered back.  “We could make a run for it.”

“To where?  We’re safe here.  Get.  Down.”

“Do you really want to die hiding in a radiology lab?”  She peeked out the window again.  “If we go now, we could make it to the ER.”

“And die there?”

“And save some lives,” she said with an eyeroll.  “Don’t you want to be where the action is?”

“I thought you were oncology, not trauma,” Bellamy retorted.

“And I thought you were up for a challenge,” Echo threw back.

Bellamy crept toward the door and risked a glance out.  It was empty, and the ER probably would be slammed once the shooter was caught.  And Jackson had been bragging about how Abby Griffin loved him after he caught a torn pericardium in the ER, so fuck it.  He checked the hallway once more and cracked the door.  “Ready?”

Echo grinned and they inched their way down the hall.

***

Bellamy was sitting on Echo’s couch with the New York Times Sunday crossword when it ended.  She burst back into her condo and let Rufus off his leash in an explosion of fur.  Even after a two mile run the rottweiler had boundless energy and he went straight for Bellamy, probably because he had a radar for people who didn’t like dogs.

“Rufus, out,” she ordered and slid open her patio door.  They had come to a compromise on Rufus–-Bellamy would take allergy meds before he stayed over and she would have Rufus outside whenever possible.  It wasn’t perfect, but it worked.  Mostly.

Echo climbed over his legs and sat down on the coffee table, her cropped running tights and sports bra soaked with sweat.  “We need to talk.”  She snatched the crossword from his hands and set it next to her.  “I’m calling this.  Time of death–” she glanced at her running watch– “Nine oh three am.”

Bellamy furrowed his brow.  “What the hell are you talking about?”

She sighed and wiped her forehead.  “Us.  This.  We need to end this.  It’s not working and you know it.”

“What?  E, come on.  That’s not true,” he protested as his heart sank.

“No, it is.  This isn’t what you want and it isn’t what I want.  You hate Rufus, for one.”

“I don’t  _hate_  him,” Bellamy muttered. “But where is this coming from?  We’re good.  This is good, right?”  Things weren’t perfect, but the past six months had been great.

Well, good. 

They had problems, but all couples had problems and theirs weren’t insurmountable.  It was little things like Rufus (well, Echo wouldn’t call Rufus a little thing.  He was her  _baby_.  Also he was enormous) or how Bellamy liked to hold her when they were falling asleep and she hated having him breathing down her neck.  But they’d compromised, like with his allergy meds, and Echo always curled up with him after they had sex.  Sure, he sort of resented Rufus and he could practically hear her counting the minutes until she could roll over to her side of the bed, but they were doing good.  Or okay.

They were okay.

Echo put her face in her hands.  “We are good.  And I love you, B.  But you want kids, right?”

“Not now.  Christ, I’m a resident.  Kids aren’t even on the table.”

“But eventually you do,” she countered.

“Yeah, but we’ve been together what, six months?  Why end this now?”

“Because I don’t want kids.  Ever,” she said flatly.  “You know that.”

“Yeah.  So what?”  Bellamy asked, bewildered.

“Look at us.  When was the last time you went home?”

Bellamy shrugged.  “Your place is closer to the hospital–E,  I don’t–where is this coming from?” he repeated.

“Because we’ve settled into this old married couple routine without even thinking, but it isn’t what we want.”

“How do you know what I want?” Bellamy snapped.  

Her light brown eyes bored into him.  “The way I see it, we have two choices.  We can end this now, or we can wait five years and end it then.  We want different things, you know?  You want–you want a life where you lay on the couch together and do the damn crossword.  You want a bunch of kids and you don’t want a damn dog and I don’t want any of that.”

Bellamy stared at Echo, waiting for the sadness to hit him instead of the odd sense of lightness currently residing in his chest.  She was right, of course.  He  _did_  want that and she didn’t, and they both knew it wouldn’t change.  But it seemed stupid to end a relationship over that, so they’d hung on.  “I don’t want to lose you,” he managed.

Echo placed her hands over his.  “You won’t.  If we get out now, we can be friends.”

“Friends?” he asked.

“Friends,” she confirmed.

***

“Hold on,” Echo grunted and lunged over the center console.  “I think…YES.  We’re good,” she crowed and turned back to him with a condom clutched in her fist with the glove compartment still open.  “Handle this.”  She tossed the condom at his bare chest and wiggled out of her scrub bottoms.  “Hurry up,” she barked and tossed her panties to the side.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and grinned.  “I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying,” he teased.  The backseat of her car was cramped and she was perched just over his knees, her long legs folded.  She was almost as tall as he was, which made their tangle of limbs even more difficult to maneuver in the small space but he cuffed his hand around the back of her neck and drew her close to him anyway.

He didn’t mean for them to end up fucking in her car.  He’d just offered to walk her out after they gave their statements to the cop ( _no sir, we weren’t injured.  Yes, we did tackle him from behind.  No, no shots were fired_ ) and then they were kissing, his back pressed to her car and her fingers in his hair, and then here they were.

Echo sank down on him just as he tugged her scrub top down enough to bare her bra.  He scraped his teeth over the fabric and at her frustrated groan he smiled to himself and nudged the cup aside.  He teased her nipple with his tongue and her hips rocked forward, meeting his thrusts frantically.  She growled low in her throat and sucked his earlobe into her mouth and he tipped his head back, desperate for air in the rapidly fogging car.  His blood was singing with adrenaline, because they were  _alive_  and she was warm and smiling at him and then she was coming, her head thrown back in ecstasy and her hair tickling his hands at the small of her back.  Bellamy followed just minutes later with a few uneven thrusts and then there was nothing but silence, thick and heavy.

Echo smiled.  “That was fun,” she said while he helped her climb off of him.  “Want to go get dinner?”

***

“What’s with you lately?  Did the chief’s daughter break your heart or something?” Echo asked and handed him a coffee.  Bellamy did his best to school his face into something bland and confused, but Echo gasped.  “Oh god, I was kidding–shit.  I’m sorry, B.”

Bellamy looked at the ground.  “Is it really that obvious?”

“I don’t know–probably not to everyone.”  Echo leaned her shoulder against the wall and frowned in thought.  “I know you pretty well, you know.”

“I know.  I just thought–we were trying to be discreet.”

Echo placed her hand on his forearm, which he knew meant she felt bad and was trying to make up for her caustic remark. “You were, okay?  Like I said, I know you pretty well, and the way you look at her…”  She trailed off and sipped her coffee, looking uncomfortable.

“The way I look at her?” he prompted.

“You used to look at me that way,” she said softly.  Her eyes darted over his shoulder and she tensed.  She straightened and plastered on a smile.  “But we only have a few minutes before they assign us interns.  Think you can make it a whole day without killing Murphy?”

Bellamy stayed silent until Clarke passed them by and smiled gratefully at Echo.  “He really is the worst, isn’t he?” he managed.

“Awful,” she confirmed.  “Come on, let’s go up to the lounge and enjoy our last few minutes of peace.”  She linked her arm through his and pulled him in the opposite direction, chatting blithely until he his heart rate returned to normal.

“Thanks,” he said finally.

Echo gave his arm a friendly squeeze. “Any time, B.  Any time.” 


End file.
